double scheme
by PurpleCat
Summary: Odd has a plan to get Yumi and Ulrich together while Sissy has a plan to tear them apart. Whos plan will be successfull? read and find out. yu R&R T just to be safe
1. It's a date

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko**

_Italics mean those are the persons thoughts._

Odd's pov

I was sitting by a tree in the forest watching Ulrich and Yumi by the bench.

_I need to find away to get Yumi and Ulrich together. I mean look at them._

With Ulrich and Yumi

"Hey, Ulrich" greets Yumi

"Hey, are your parents getting along" asked Ulrich recalling the night before when Yumi told him her parents weren't getting along.

"Actually they were getting along pretty good this morning"

"Oh, that's great"

"Ohhhh, Ulrich dear" yelled Sissy while walking over to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Oh great" muttered Ulrich just loud enough for Yumi to hear. She laughed at his comment.

"Sissy go away Ulrich doesn't want you here"

"Ulrich, what do you say about me and you goin to catch a movie tonight." Asked Sissy while ignoring Yumi.

"I say I would never go to see a movie with you. NEVER" responded Ulrich "The only person I would go to see a movie with is Yumi" As Ulrich said this he clapped his hands over his mouth realizing what he had just said. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

He looked over to see Yumi blushing also.

"I know your just saying that because your by Yumi, I see the way you stare at me" said Sissi as she walked away.

"Ummmm….Ulrich did you really mean what you said."

"what….ohhh…I…uhhh…yeah" said Ulrich, his face as red as a tomato "well…would.. you like to…to…g..go out with me tonight"

"YESSS…uh I mean of course" said Yumi. "I have to go to class see you at….

"7:00" finished Ulrich

"Great, bye" Said Yumi giving Ulrich a peck on the cheek and running off.

Back with Odd

_Im definitely following them on their date and if they don't kiss I am goin to come up with a plan to get them to kiss and admit their feelings._

**Please review. I will update as soon as possible**


	2. The date

**Disclaimer: I dot own code lyoko**

**Thanks for the reviews**

Odd's POV

It was 6:55 and Ulrich was on his way to pick up Yumi. I would hide in a bush until he walked by and got ahead of me. Then I would walk quietly behind Ulrich and hide in another bush.

This continued until Ulrich got to Yumi's house.

Ulrich walked in the house and I watched through the window.

"Hello Ulrich, how are you" asked Mrs. Ishiyama.

"I'm great, how are you" said Ulrich cheerfully.

"Oh, im just fine. Now do me a favor and have fun tonight" responded Mrs. Ishiyama

"We will" said Yumi as she walked through the door and stood next to Ulrich

They were just about to leave when Mr. Ishiyama walked through the door.

"Wait. Where are you guys going on your date" demanded Mr. Ishiyama.

"Umm…we're going..."started Ulrich but was cut off by Mrs. Ishiyama

"Just go on and have fun."

"Thanks mom" said Yumi

I watched Yumi and Ulrich as they walked down the side walk.

"So where are we going" a curious Yumi asked.

"I thought Red Lobster, if that's fine with you.

"It sounds great, but isn't it too expensive."

"Nothing is too expensive for you." Said a blushing Ulrich

"Aww, thanks" said Yumi. I saw her kiss Ulrich on the cheek.

_That's the second time on the cheek. Why not the lips?_

I continued to follow them until they eventually got to Red lobster. I entered the restaurant after them. I saw them being escorted to their booth.

Then I was taken to a table too far away from Ulrich and Yumi''s to see what they were doing.

"Cough, Cough, My doctor told me it is more healthy for me to sit on the north side of the restaurant" I said while pointing the direction of Ulrich and Yumi

"But that's the west" said the waitress

"Uhhh….did I say north, I meant west"

"Ok, then follow me"

I was then taken to a table close to Ulrich and Yumi's but not too close to where they would know that I was spying on them. I could see them perfectly.

"What are you getting" asked Yumi

"Ummm….crab legs, you?"

"I think im going with the shrimp"

"what can I get for you two" asked the waitress who just walked up to the table

I watched as they ordered. They were having a conversation I could here pretty well. They were just talking about Lyoko, X.A.N.A and thinks like that.

Eventually they were done and headed back to Yumi's house.

I paid my bill and followed them.

"Thanks for letting me take you out" said Ulrich shyly while blushing

"Thank you for taking me" said a blushing Yumi

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye"

They both leaned in and experienced there first kiss on the lips.

Yumi slid her tongue into Ulrichs mouth. You could tell they were enjoying the sensation by how passionate it was.

"That was nice" said Ulrich

"Yeah, see you later" said Yumi as she walked in the house.

I then darted back to my dorm and just about 5 minutes later Ulrich walked in.

"How was your date" I asked

"Terrific"

"Did you kiss" I was playing dumb.

"Yes" Ulrich started to blush.

"Did you tell her you love her"

"no, not yet"

"ok well good night"

_He is going to tell her tomorrow. I am going to put my plan into action. _

**Next chap wont be that long. It's going to be Sissy's Pov. About her scheme to break them apart.**

**Please Review**


	3. collected blackmail

**Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko. **

Sissy's POV

_How can Ulrich like Yumi. I don't get it. I get what I want and I want him. I just have to take Yumi out of the picture…but how?_

I walked up to Herb and Nicholas.

"I have to break Yumi and Ulrich apart but how?" I asked them

"Umm..just find something to black mail them with" suggested Herb.

"fine, whatever. Its worth a shot"

I walked away and went in Ulrich and Odd's dorm. Of course Odd forgot to lock the door.

I looked everywhere in the dorm but found nothing.

I then left the dorm and went outside only to see Yumi walking up to Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

_I haven't seen Jeremy and Aelita lately. I wonder what they always do in the sewers. I've seen them go down it but I'm to discusted to follow them in a sewere….ewwd_

As Yumi was walking up to them I saw something fall from her back pack. I waited until her and her friends went to class to go pick it up.

It was……..Yumi's diary. That might work for black mail. Since Ulrich cares for Yumi he would do what I told him so Yumi's secrets wouldn't get out.

Now I just needed to wait for the right time to use it but when?

**Well I told you it would be short.**

**In the next chap Odd's plan will be put into action and so will Sissi's blackmail. **

**What will happen?**

**Next chap preview.**

"**Lets play truth or dare" says Odd……………..**

…………………………

"**If they asked you anything about who you love you better tell them Sissy or I am going to put everything in Yumi's diary in the newspaper" Sissy threatened Ulrich…………………………………………………………**

"**Truth or dare" asked Odd to Ulrich**

"**Truth"**

"**Ulrich, if you could go out with anyone in the school who would it be"**

"**Sissy"**

**End preview.**

**Uh oh. What will happen? How will Yumi react? **

**Review and you will find out**


	4. Truth or dare?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Thanks for the reviews**

Ulrich's POV

I was sitting on the bench with Yumi and Odd. We were waiting for Aelita and Jeremy.

After a couple of minutes of sitting on the bench they finally walked up.

"Anything up with X.A.N.A" Asked Yumi

"Suprisingly no" responded Jeremy.

Riiiiiiiiinnnnngggg

"Oh well we better get to class. Bye Yumi" I said sweetly. I then gave her a peck on the lips and ran off to class.

In class

"I couldn't focus during class. I was too busy thinking about mine and Yumi's date yesterday. It went great."

I then felt a pain in my side, realizing it was from Odd jabbing me in the side. Odd jerked his head towards the teacher.

"Huh" I said

"Ulrich will you please answer the question on the board." Asked Mrs. Hertz

"Uhhh sure the answer is uhhh…Uhh…4"

"No its 9, next time pay attention"

"Even I knew that one, and I thought I was the dumb one."

"shutup Odd….I was….distracted."

"By what? Wait let me guess….Ummm" said Odd pretending like he was thinking "Yumi"

Riiiinnnnnnggg

"whatever, bye Odd, im going to our dorm"

I then walked away.

"Then Yumi's coming to our dorm too." Odd muttered under his breath.

After about a couple of minutes I got to the dorm and entered it. I let myself fall on the bed.

I layed their for about 10 minutes in peace. But I knew it couldn't last that long. And of course I was right. Odd came barging into the room followed by Yumi, Jeremy, and, Aelita.

"Lets party" yelled Odd. I watched as he set some pop and chips on his bed. "First we're playing truth or dare.

"Ok" replied Yumi before I could protest.

"I go first" Yelled Odd. "Ok….umm Aeltia, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"Yes. I dare you to kiss Jeremy on the lips."

"Umm ok." Says a blushing Aelita. She looked over to see Jeremy blushing as well.

They both started to lean in and before they knew it there lips were touching. It didn't last that long but it was full of passion.

They pulled a part and Aelita said "Well I guess it's my turn. Yumi, truth or dare?

"umm…truth" said yumi, blushing because she knew what the question would be"

"Who do u love?"

"Ulrich"

"what?" says Aelita

"Ulrich" Yumi was now as read as a tomato.

I was also blushing.

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" I said

I opened the door and was immediately pulled into the hall by Sissy.

"What do you want Sissy?"

"I know you are playing truth or dare"

"how?"

"I was listening."

"stalker"

"shutup. I have Yumi's diary" she said holding the diary in the air. I tried to snatch it but she pulled it back and put it back in her purse.

"where did you get that?"

"She dropped it and I picked it up."

"Great you are going to blackmail me with that aren't you."

"Yeah."

"what?"

"When you get asked say truth. If they ask about who you like say Sissi or else all of the stuff in Yumi's diary will be put in the school's newspaper."

I just walked back in the room

_I have to listen to Sissy or she will embarrass Yumi. Uhg, I hate Sissy._

"What was that about" asked Odd

"nothing"

"ok, whatever' said Odd

"Ok, it was my turn. Jeremy truth or dare"

"truth"

"who are you in love with"

"Aelita" said Jeremy, turning redder by the second

Aelita then scooted closer to Jeremy and kissed him on the lips…again.

"Ulrich, truth or dare?" asked Jeremy.

"truth" I said taking a big gulp.

"If you could go out with anyone who would it be."

"Sissy" I closed my eyes too scared to see Yumi's reaction. After I opened my eyes I saw tears falling out of Yumi's eyes."

"I have to go home. Bye" said Yumi. Her voice was cracking because she was crying.

"wait Yumi" I tried calling her back but she didn't turn around, she just kept on running.

"ULRICH. YOU DON'T LIKE SISSY. DO YOU? Yelled Odd

"no of course not"

"Well I think we'd better be going" said Jeremy grabbing Aelita's hand and leading her out of their dorm.

"Then why did you say that, you really hurt Yumi"

"I know, but Sissy has Yumi's diary and she black mailed me."

"Oh. We have to find a way to get it back. Especially before the dance or Sissy will make you take her."

"There's a dance!"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear?

"No."

"Oh. We will tell Yumi tomorrow. She is sure to notice that her diary is missing."

Yumi's POV

_How could I have been so stupid. He loves Sissy._

_He was probably just trying to make Sissy Jelous._

I finally got home and I ran upstairs into my room. I was looking for my diary to write about my horrible night but it was gone.

_Uhhgg. This has been the worse night of my life._

**I will update as soon as I get plenty of reviews.**


	5. Back together

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko**

Ulrich's POV

I went to bed but I didn't sleep very well knowing I hurt Yumi. Odd's snoring also made it difficult to sleep.

Eventually I did fall asleep, dreaming of Yumi.

After a couple hours of sleep I woke up to the radio at 7:00.

I looked over to see Odd slowly getting up too.

"Odd, we have to tell Yumi about the black mail"

"Yeah, we'll tell her when we see her."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower."

After taking a shower, Odd and I met up with Jeremy and Aelita by the vending machine.

"Where's Yumi" I asked

"I'm not sure I haven't seen her all morning" said Jeremy.

"Hey, there she is by the bench talking to William." Said Aelita as she spotted Yumi

"Why is she by William" I said. Then I saw William lean over and kiss Yumi on the cheek. I stood there horrified. She thinks I like Sissy so now she's dating William.

I watched as William walked away towards the school. That was when I walked up towards Yumi.

"Yumi listen…" I was then cut off by Yumi.

"Listen to what? I know you like Sissy so why don't you just leave me alone."

"I don't like Sissy. She black mailed me and made me say those things."

"And why am I supposed to believe that?"

"Could you find your dairy last night"

"No"

"That's because Sissy took it and that's what she is black mailing me with. She said if I didn't do what she said she would put everything in your diary in the school newspaper. There is no way I could ever like Sissy."

"Oh. Thanks Ulrich for doing what she said. I'm sorry I got so mad. I should have known you wouldn't like Sissy"

"So, are you going out with William?"

"No, I was just talking to him about English and then he kissed me before he left."

"Ok, good because I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend."

"YES, I mean of course"

I then gave Yumi a kiss on the cheek. She then said "Aww. That's all I got. I smirked at her and gave her another kiss except this one was on the lips. Before we knew it we were having a total make out session on the bench.

Little did we know that Sissy was watching the whole thing, and she still had Yumi's diary.

**Im not updating until I get 30 reviews, so you better review.**


	6. The xana attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko**

Sissy's POV

I was following Ulrich to make sure he hasn't told anyone about me black mailing him.

I saw him walking over to Yumi in a bush nearby.

Of course he told Yumi and they started kissing.

_I don't care if I didn't say anything about him not telling. The whole point was to get me and Ulrich together. To the newspaper Yumi's diary goes. Hopefully Yumi will be mad at Ulrich._

I was walking around looking for Milly. Eventually I found her with her friend Tamiya.

"Milly put this in the newspaper." I told her while handing her Yumi's diary.

"Ok, but what is it" asked Milly.

"None of your business just put it in the newspaper." I said

"Whatever" is what Milly said just before walking away.

RINNNNNNGGG

I went to class and was watching Ulrich the whole time.

He was talking to Odd but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Ms. Hertz never has interesting classes. I don't think it is possible for school to be interesting.

Eventually, class was over and I grabbed Ulrich by the arm holding him back.

"Go on. I'll catch up with you guys later" He said to Odd. "What do you want"

"I saw that you and Yumi got back together."

"Yeah we did and I did what you said now give me back Yumi's diary."

"Why should I"

"Because I did what you said."

"Sorry but I don't have it"

"Then where is it?"

"It's with Milly and Tamiya but don't go and try to get it. It's probably already in the school newspaper."

"Sissy you are a brat"

Ulrich's POV

My cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello" I said

"Ulrich get to the factory immediately, xana has launched and attack." Said Jermey.

"Ok ill be there."

I just ran away from Sissy and got to the factory.

"Hi Ulrich, Odd's already in Lyoko, head to the scanners."

"Wait where's Yumi?" I asked

"I don't know, I called her a while ago but she never came"

"I have to go get her, she could be in trouble."

"Ulrich, we need you in Lyoko"

"Odd can handle it"

I ran back to the school before Jeremy could protest any more.

I called Yumi's cell phone.

"Hi"

"Hi Ulrich, I need help"

"Ok, where are you?"

"In the cafeteria, nobody else is in here except for a possessed William"

"Why were you in the cafeteria?"

"I was looking for Sissy, now can you come and help me?"

"Yeah, I will be there right away."

I ran to the cafeteria and saw Yumi on the ground and William walking towards her.

"YUMI" I yelled

William turned around and started walking towards me. He was about to throw an electrical ball but was knocked over by Yumi tackling him.

I then ran over to Yumi and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the cafeteria. We didn't want to lead William to the factory so we hid in a classroom. I saw the possessed William walk by the class room. He didn't see us.

"Are you ok?" I asked Yumi

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you" We were both blushing.

She then leaned her head against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Odd's POV

"There are 2 crabs coming your way." Said Jeremy.

"Ok, thanks" I said.

"Aelita head towards the tower, I will distract them." I told Aelita.

I hopped on my over board and started doing circles around the crabs. They kept trying to shoot me but were missing.

I watched as Aelita entered the tower.

I then stopped going around the crabs allowing them to shoot me and be devirtualized.

Then the white light that would send us to the past engulfed us.

**I will update soon.**

**Please Review**


	7. Odd's plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

Yumi's POV

We were taken back in time to the morning after we played truth or dare.

Instead of going to the bench with William I walked over to the vending machine with the others.

"Hey, Yumi" Greeted Ulrich

"Hi" I said

"We have to get your diary back before the dance" said Ulrich.

"Why before the dance?" I asked

"So Sissy can't make me go with her"

"Who do you want to go with" I asked him.

"Take a guess" He told me

"Ummm." I pretended to think "Emily"

"Hahaha. No that is wrong." Said Urich "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes I will" I then gave him a peck on the lips. "That is if we get my diary back"

"Oh yeah, good point." Said Ulrich.

"I have a plan" said Odd

"Wow there's a first" said Aelita.

"Well what's your plan?" asked Jeremy

"Ulrich, you are going to have to flirt with Sissy. Then Yumi is going to see you flirting with her and will pretend mad at Ulrich. You guys will start to argue. Yumi I want you to say I never want to see you again. Sissy just give back my diary, you can have Ulrich. Say something similar to that. Hopefully Sissy will just give back your diary."

"Odd, are you feeling alright?" asked Ulrich

"No, why?" asked a confused Odd

"Because you actually came up with a plan that might work." Said Ulrich

"Shutup" yelled Odd.

"Ok, after school we will start the plan." I stated.

Everyone went to class and met eachother at the bench after school.

"What do me and Aelita get to do." Asked Jeremy.

"I want you guys to monitor where Sissy, Ulrich, and Yumi are during the plan." Said Odd "Can you do that?"

"Of course" said Aelita.

"Alright lets go" said Ulrich.

With Jeremy and Aelita

Jeremy and Aelita ran to Jeremy's room and turned on the computer.

"Sissy is in her dorm" stated Jeremy

"Yeah, I will call Ulrich and you call Yumi and we'll tell them." Said Aelita.

Back with Yumi

Mine and Ulrich's cell phone's started to vibrate.

We answered and Jeremy and Aelita told us where Sissy was.

"So do you know what to do?" I asked Ulrich

"Yeah" He then gave me a kiss on the lips and went into Sissy's room.

I could hear their conversation clearly.

"Hi Sissy, you look great" said Ulrich

"Uhh, thanks" said a confused Sissy "I'm guessing you're here for the diary."

"No, I'm glad you took it. I finally realized that I don't love Yumi. I love someone else"

Then I knew that was my chance to run in their and pretend to be angry at Ulrich.

So I barged into the room and stood dumbstruck at what was before me.

I saw Ulrich and Sissy kissing. Why wasn't he pulling back? Maybe he was just going with the plan. I still should do my part.

_Maybe Ulrich does love Sissy and he's just doing this to get my diary back. I thought he loved me. Maybe I was wrong._

"Ulrich what are you doing?" I yelled, going along with the plan. I was holding back the tears that we're threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Uhhh…It's not what it looks like." Said Ulrich also going along with the plan.

"I see what's going on. You're cheating on me!" I yelled

"No, Yumi" said Ulrich

"Shutup. I never want to see you again."

"I'm sorry Yumi but I love Sissy and nothing is going to change that."

"Fine. Sissy you better give me back my diary or you wont live long enough to date Ulrich.

"Ok" mumbled Sissy

Sissy then handed me the diary and I stormed out of the room. I was angry at Ulrich for kissing Sissy. I can't tell if he likes me or her.

"I'm glad you got your diary back." Said Ulrich

I ignored that comment and said. "Why did you kiss Sissy?"

"When I told her I loved her, which I don't, she just kissed me and I didn't want to blow our cover so I just went with it."

"So you don't love Sissy?"

"No, how many times do we have to go over this?"

I just gave him a kiss which he turned into a french kiss. Our tongues were in battle.

"ULRICH, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Screamed Sissy before running away in tears.

Sissy's POV

_He just did that to get Yumi's diary back and it worked. He will pay_.

"William, just the person I wanted to see" I said to William

"What do you want?" He asked

"You want Yumi, right?"

"Yeah"

"And I want Ulrich"

"What's your point?"

"I have a plan that will get both of us what we want." Said Sissy with an evil smirk.

**Review, Review, and Review. I want lots of reviews!**


	8. authors note

**Authors note-**

**I am not going to write this story anymore. I am sorry for those who wanted to find out what happens. Instead I have been working on Good Times In the U.S which is a much better story than this one. Go read it and you will love it.**


	9. Her evil plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

**Well I did 7 chapters of this so I mine as well finish the story. This isn't the last chapter though. It might take me a while to update sometimes but I will continue it…**

Sissy's POV

I told William the plan and he also wanted to go along with it. The plan was to make Yumi think Ulrich is cheating on her. The dance was today so we had to get to work.

William wrote a fake love letter saying…

_Ulrich,_

_I had a great time last night and I hope we can go out again. I'm sorry about the Yumi problem. Well, I hope you can get away from her at the dance,_

_Love, Emily_

I watched behind a bush as William tried to go put the note in Ulrich's pocket. I could hear there conversation.

"Hey Ulrich." Greeted William, pretending to be friendly.

"Hi William" said Ulrich, looking suspicious.

"So…who are you going to the dance with?" William asked. Ulrich gave him a look and raised his eyebrow.

"Yumi. And you?"

"Ohh me. I'm going with Emily. I'm over Yumi." William sat down next to Ulrich on the bench so it would be easy to slip the note in his pockey.

I watched as his hand crept closer and closer to Ulrich's pocket.

"Well that's great" Said Ulrich. He sounded happy to hear the lie that William was over Yumi.

I could tell Ulrich was about to look down and bust William so I jumped out of the bush. Ulrich looked right up at me which gave William time to slip the note in his pocket. William did just that.

"What do you want Sissy?" Said Ulrich sounding annoyed. I just ignored him and walked away.

"Well, bye Ulrich." Said William

"Bye."

William ran and caught up with Sissy in the hall way. Phase 1 was complete. Now on to the final phase two.

We both looked for Yumi and eventully found her by the vending machines. We stood close by making sure she could hear every word we said.

"Have you heard that Ulrich is dating Emily?" I asked William. William pretended to look shocked.

"He is?"

"Yeah. He wants to break up with Yumi but he doesn't know how." I lied.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yumi staring at us. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Noo way." William still acted surprised.

"I saw Emily give him a noted during lunch. He put it in his pocket. I wonder if it is still there. When she gave it to him she blew a kiss and he smiled." I said. I could see a few tears falling out of Yumi's eyes. Then Yumi ran off.

I smiled at William and he smiled back.

We followed Yumi. She ran all the way to Ulrich's dorm. We watched through the window.

"You are a cheater. I know you are going out with Emily so you can go to the dance with her." Yumi was now crying very hard.

"What are you talking about. I want to go with you." Ulrich looked very confused.

"No you don't. Just shutup." Yumi yelled.

"Who told you this" Ulrich asked.

"Why do you care. I know it's true." She then looked down and saw the note in his pocket. She jumped on him and grabbed it from her pocket.

She read the note and held it up to Ulrich.

"See, now I know you are cheating on me. Just go to the dance with Emily." Yumi yelled and dropped the note. She ran out of his room crying even harder than before.

Ulrich picked up and read the note. After he read it he whispered one name.

"Sissy"

**I will finish the story. Please review.**


End file.
